Erza Scarlet and the Chalice of Zeref
by Sovereign64
Summary: Erza and others travel to Egypt to retrieve the mysterious artefact Chalice of Zeref, an artefact that could change history of mankind. Little did they know that many dangers await them. Erza X Jellal COMPLETE
1. The Beginning

**Sovereign: Hey guys, I have decided to write another story while also writing The Demon Prince since now that story updates slowly and I need to do planning for future chapters. Anyways, so at the meantime, here's another story to hold you guys over. Enjoy! C:**

**Summary: Erza and others travel to Egypt to retrieve the mysterious Chalice of Zeref, an artefact that could change history of mankind. Little did they know that many dangers await them.**

_**Erza Scarlet and the Chalice of Zeref**_

**Heartfilia Museum  
London, England, United Kingdom**

Lucy Heartfilia is working in the manager's office in the Heartfilia Museum in London. The Heartfilia Museum was first founded in the 1960s by Lucy's parents Jude and Layla Heartfilia. Lucy, despite being only 23 years old, took over the manager position after her father's death and promised him and her mother, who also died a decade ago, she will do whatever it takes to save the museum he and her mother had work so hard in founding.

Lucy looks up and stops typing on her computer when the office door opens, revealing Erza, who is holding her books, her hair messed up and looking extremely tired.

"Hi Erza, welcome back! How was your part-time job at the university?" Lucy asked.

"What do you think?" Erza deadpanned after closing the door.

Lucy sighed as Erza walks over to her own desk and places down her books. "I know it's hard but we have to continue to find ways to save my parents' museum."

"I thought you and your father's relationship didn't go very well. Why do you still wish to take over his position for him?" Erza asked, turning to her.

"Yeah, it's true me and my father didn't get along." Lucy said as she turns her head and takes a look at her small family portrait placed next to her computer. "But still, he raised me since childhood and he and my mother both love archaeology. That is why they set up this museum and as their daughter, I must do whatever it takes to save this building which they have always dream of founding." She turns to Erza. "And I'm glad to have you and Levy helping me out in this museum."

"No problem Lucy." Erza smiled as she folds her arms. "We are childhood friends after all."

Suddenly, Lucy's telephone rang. Lucy answers the phone by pressing the speaker button.

"What is it, Levy?" Lucy asked.

"Lucy?" Levy's voice said through the speaker. "We got company."

Lucy turns to Erza, who also looks puzzled. "Wonder who could that be?" Erza asked.

* * *

Erza and Lucy enter the main hall of the museum which is filled with various ancient artifacts and old inventions from all over the world. When they arrived, they met up with Levy and three men.

"Lucy, Erza, these are our visitors." Levy said to her and Erza as she gestures to the three men. The first man is a young adult with blue hair, the second is a man with black hair and beard and holding a suitcase and the third is a young boy with blonde hair.

"Hello Miss Heartfilia, my name is Arcadios." The bearded man introduced himself.

"Dr. Arcadios of Oxford University?" Lucy asked.

"Indeed." Arcadios smiled as he bowed his head.

"It's an honor." Lucy chuckled.

"Thank you." Arcadios then gestures to the other two men. "And these are my assistants Jellal Fernandes and Eve Tearm."

"Very nice to meet all of you." Lucy bowed to them before gesturing to Erza. "This is my assistant Erza Scarlet."

"Nice to meet you." Erza said before shaking hands with the three. "May I ask what your visit is regarding?"

"It would be best if we can have this conservation in a private area." Jellal replied.

"Good idea. Follow me." Lucy said and escorts the three men.

* * *

Erza, Lucy, Levy, Jellal, Arcadios and Eve sat together in a small meeting room.

"Now then, can we start our conversation?" Erza asked.

"Of course. Go ahead and explain to them Jellal." Arcadios said to Jellal. Jellal nods his head and places the suitcase on the table.

"Recently, our representatives of Oxford University returned from an expedition. One of them made an amazing discovery which I believe you should all see." Jellal explained. He opens up the suitcase in front of the girls. Erza, Lucy and Levy widen their eyes and see an ancient map being placed neatly inside in the suitcase.

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

"We should be asking you that question." Eve said. "We believe it's a map. However, we can't read it because the text is in Ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs."

"Miss Lucy, your father and mother were experts in the Ancient Egyptian writing system. That is why we came to visit you to help us decipher the text." Arcadios said.

"Ah yes." Lucy said as she takes a closer look at the text. "It is indeed written in Egyptian hieroglyphs. Levy."

"Yes." Levy said as she hands Lucy a pair of rubber gloves. Lucy puts them on and carefully removes the map from the suitcase. Erza kneels down to take a closer look at the map.

"What do you think it says?" Erza asked Lucy.

"The hieroglyphs say that this map shows the location of the Chalice of- oh my." Lucy widens her eyes and gapes her mouth open.

"What is it?" Jellal asked.

"The Chalice of Zeref." Lucy finished. Everybody present in the room gasped.

"Zeref? You mean the Egyptian God who claims to have mystical dark magic?" Levy asked.

"Impossible. Zeref is a myth." Arcadios scoffed.

Erza looks up at Arcadios and said, "Myths always fade away in history and waiting for somebody to uncover their truth."

"Right you are, Erza." Lucy smiled for a brief moment before turning back to the three men. "This Chalice was used to worship Zeref and the map is telling us that it is being hidden somewhere near the Nile River."

"I see." Jellal said before turning to Arcadios. "Sir, now that we know the location, what should we do now?"

Arcadios nodded his head solemnly and said, "I say we shall go ahead our expedition as planned."

"You're going to the Nile to retrieve the Chalice?" Erza asked.

"Yes we are." Jellal smiled at her. "And we would like Miss Heartfilia to join us."

"That's great! Come Erza and Levy, let's start packing then." Lucy said excitedly.

"What? I'm sorry but we only have one slot left and we're just giving it to you Lucy." Arcadios said.

"What?" Lucy widens her eyes, then frowns deeply. "But…but…"

Erza sighed and said to Arcadios, "Dr. Arcadios, Lucy is still young and needs more experience in archaeology. And she, Levy and I always stick together as a team. Without me and Levy, Lucy will have trouble learning new things. So please…will you open two more slots?"

Arcadios turn to both Jellal and Eve. After a while, all three nod their heads to each other and Arcadios turns back to the three. "Very well then, Miss Erza and Miss Levy can come along too."

Erza, Levy and Lucy all smiled and said in unison, "Alright!" Lucy turns to Erza and high-fived while Levy pumps her fists into the air.

"But wait." Levy said turning to the three men. "We would need escorts, engineers, miners and demolition experts in our expedition too."

"Don't worry, that has already been settled too." Eve smiled as he takes out a document and opens it, revealing photos of seven other individuals.

"Ah I see. That's great then." Erza said, looking at the document and photos.

"What do you say? Are you ready to go on an expedition that could change history?" Arcadios smiled.

Erza looks up at him and smirked, "We are always ready."

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Sovereign: Hope you guys enjoy the first chapter and read and review!**


	2. Travelling to Egypt

**Sovereign: I would like to thank michaluna, OP Inc, babylovee, Assault Godzilla and Black-Waltz for reviewing! Thanks guys! :D**

**Replies to anonymous reviews:**

**michaluna - Here's the next chapter. Hopefully, the wait will be worth it. :)**

_**Chapter 2: Travelling to Egypt**_

"Are you ready Lucy, Levy?" Erza asked.

"Ready!" Levy smiled.

"Of course!" Lucy said happily. The three are at the runway, preparing to board a small passenger plane that will take them to Cairo. They each carry a luggage containing their clothing, equipment and supplies. The three walk over to the plane where they are greeted by Jellal and Arcadios at the stairway.

"I hope we will all have a great experience." Jellal said to the three.

"I hope so." Erza said before she, Lucy and Levy climb up the stairway.

Erza is the first to board into the plane. Upon entering, she sees seven other people sitting at their seats and chatting with each other. The seven turn their heads and greet Erza by smiling and nodding their heads.

"Hello there. What's your name?" A white-haired woman asked.

"Um, hi." Erza said as she waves her hand. Lucy and Levy board into the plane as well. "I'm Erza Scarlet and these two are Lucy Heartfilia and Levy McGarden."

"Nice to meet you three." The white-haired woman smiled. "My name is Mirajane Strauss."

"Mirajane Strauss of Ashford Hospital?" Erza asked.

"Yes!" Mirajane smiled. I've been hired by Arcadios, Jellal and Eve to be the expedition's medic." She gestures to three men who are sitting together at the other side. "These three are Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster and Gajeel Redfox."

"Hello!" Natsu greeted with a wide grin.

"Nice to meet you girls." Gray said with a smirk.

"Aye." Gajeel simply said while nodding his head as he placed his arms on the back of Natsu's seats.

"What do you guys do? You three don't look like historians." Lucy asked them as she, Erza and Levy proceed to go over to their seats and place their luggages into the compartment above them.

"Of course not! We're a team of miners and demolition experts who are hired to join in the expedition!" Natsu answered.

"I see." Levy smiled as she and Lucy sat next to each other while Erza sits next to Mirajane.

"Oh this is going to be so exciting, don't you agree Erza?" Mirajane squealed in excitement.

Erza chuckled. "I agree, Miss Strauss."

"Hey there." A woman who is sitting behind Erza said. Erza turns her head to her. "Nice to meet you Erza. My name is Millianna." The woman, now known as Millianna, smiled at her and extends a hand.

"Oh, hi there." Erza said, shaking her hand. "What's your specialty?"

"I'm hired to be the expedition's engineer and mechanic. You know, I fix vehicles and mechanism?" Millianna said.

"Ah yes."

Levy turns to the blue-haired girl sitting next to Gajeel. "Who's she?" Levy asked Gajeel.

"Oh, she's Juvia Lockser, our navigator and geologist." Gajeel said, gesturing Juvia with his head.

"U-u-umm ohayo minna." Juvia greeted timidly.

"Sorry, she's very shy. But that's what makes her special." Natsu smirked.

"Juvia's not shy!" Juvia protested. "It's j-j-j-ust…Juvia not sociable enough!" After yelling, Juvia blushed even harder and covers her face with a magazine. Lucy and Erza arch their eyebrows and turn to each other.

"Don't forget me guys!" A white-haired girl sitting behind Gajeel rises up her hand and gave Erza, Lucy and Levy a smile. "My name is Yukino Aguria and I'm the expedition's radio operator."

"Everyone, may I have your attention?" Arcadios yelled as he, Jellal and Eve board the plane, getting everybody's attention. "Alright, I would like to thank all of you for agreeing to join this historical expedition with us. I hope we can cooperate with each other well during our trip and make history. Now then, let's be on our way."

"Eve, start the plane." Jellal said to him.

"Yes Jellal." Eve nods his head before closing the plane door and heads into the cockpit while Jellal and Arcadios go over to their own seats.

Lucy turns her head to Erza and whispered to her, "Jellal seems loyal to Arcadios, isn't he?"

"Yeah…" Erza uttered as she watched Jellal and Arcadios sit down together. Jellal turns to Erza who just gave her a slight nod before turning back to Arcadios. "He is."

As the plane's engine start, everybody quickly put on their seat belts. Afterwards, Erza put her hands behind her head and closes her eyes to take a nap.

* * *

_**12 Hours Later…..**_

_**Cairo, Egypt**_

By the time the plane arrived at Egypt, night has fallen. When the plane landed on a runway at Cairo International Airport, a group of airport workers quickly move a staircase to the plane's door. When the door opens up, everybody got out of the plane with their luggages and walk down the stairs. Below the stairs were two people looking up at them. One of them is a black-haired man dressed in a black robes and the other is a blue-haired woman dressed in white robes. When Erza and the others arrived at the bottom, the two smile and greeted them.

"Hello there! Welcome one and all to Egypt!" The man greeted. "My name is Darren Leong."

"And I'm Judith." The woman introduced herself.

"Ah yes, Darren and Judith, our assigned tour guides, right?" Jellal asked.

"Indeed. Allow me and Judith to take your luggages to our coach." Darren said.

"Very well, you can help me carry ours." Erza said as she, Natsu, Jellal and Lucy hand the two their luggages. Darren and Judith grab their luggages with both their hands and the group follow them from behind as the two escort them into the airport.

After exiting the airport, they all see a huge white coach parked at the carpark. Judith helped put the luggages into the coach's bottom compartment while Darren gets into the bus through the driver's door. After he sits down on the driver's seat, he opens the bus doors.

"Hop on board and we'll take you to your hotel." Darren smiled.

"Thanks." Natsu said as everybody got into the coach. Everybody took their seats and after Judith got into the bus as well and got into her own seat, Darren closes the bus door and head their way to the hotel where everyone will spend the night before tomorrow where they will head to the Nile river to start their expedition.

Levy, Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Gajeel and Juvia look out the windows and see the Cairo nightlights while Mirajane, Jellal and Eve are reading magazines. Arcadios is taking a nap. Erza, who is sitting behind Darren, asked him, "So Darren, you don't look like an Egyptian."

Darren chuckled. "Yeah, I'm not. I'm originally from Michigan."

"I see, you're actually an American. Why did you leave your country?"

"I was a disgrace to my country. I was originally a US soldier and part of a military operation in Baghdad and when our mission failed, I got the blame." Darren admitted.

"I see." Erza said. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. If I've never exiled to Egypt, I would never met the love of my life." Darren turns to Judith and smiled at her. Judith smiled back at him.

"That's nice." Erza smiled as well.

"What about you Erza? What got you into the archaeology business?" Darren said, turning to the red-haired woman.

"Ah yes. I never wanted to be an archaeologist actually but I did it to help my friend Lucy." Erza gestures to Lucy who is behind her, sitting next to Natsu and the two look what's outside the coach. Erza turns back to Darren. "I actually wanted to be a full-time scientist at a local research center. But one day, Lucy's parents, who are both owners of their own museum, passed away and Lucy took over the ownership to save the museum they cherished all their life. Lucy is my friend since childhood and I couldn't watch her manage the museum alone. So I decided to give up my opportunity to be a full-time scientist and alongside Levy, I help Lucy to operate her museum instead."

"That's a very huge sacrifice there, Erza. But I'm glad you are doing this to help your friend in need." Judith smiled at her.

"Yeah. But don't be sad, Erza." Darren said, giving her some advice. "Like the late Steve Jobs say, 'sometimes life is going to hit us hard with a brick, but don't lose faith.' Just like me. I lose my reputation as a soldier, but I still moved on."

"Yes, indeed." Erza chuckled.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, they arrived at the hotel. Everybody got their luggages and head into the hotel. After booking their rooms, everybody took the elevators and head to their assigned rooms.

Erza, Lucy and Levy got into their own room and upon arriving, they see that their room has a bathroom, three beds, a television and a balcony.

"It's so beautiful!" Levy said as she immediately rushes over to one of the beds and lands on it. She grabs the pillow and snuggles it with her face. "And comfortable!"

"Levy! We have to place our luggages and take a bath first!" Lucy scolded.

"So Lucy," Erza said, causing Lucy to turn her head to her. "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"Kinda nervous, but yeah. I'm ready." Lucy nods her head. "Though we mustn't get too confident and relaxed. Sometimes, unexpected things might happen."

"Yes." Erza said, walking over to the windows and grab the curtains. She said before closing the curtains, "We mustn't."

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Sovereign: That's it for now. In the next chapter, the expedition begins! Stay tune and read and review!**


	3. The Burial Site

**Sovereign: Oh my, three weeks have gone by so fast. Better update this story right now! XD Really sorry it's taking longer than I expected. Life's been busy for me. I would like to thank michaluna, Black-Waltz and babylovee for reviewing!**

_**Chapter 3: The Burial Site**_

The next day, after everybody got up from their bed, did their daily morning routines and had breakfast, Erza and the others went back into Darren's coach where they all gather inside to have a meeting. Darren sat at his usual driver's seat where the others all sat together at the front seats.

"So Lucy, you said the Chalice is buried at the Nile River, but where's the exact location?" Jellal asked.

"Yeah, too bad there isn't any big red 'X' on the map to reveal the hidden location." Gajeel shrugs.

Lucy puts on her glasses and reads the hieroglyphs on the map. "The glyphs say that 'When the sun rises, you will see the true light.'"

"What does that mean?" Erza asked.

"I don't know. But that's what they say." Lucy said as she removes her glasses.

Natsu sighed as he rubs the back of his neck. "Gee, it's getting hot in here isn't it?"

"Yeah, last night, the newscaster says on TV that the temperature will increase for the next few days here." Mirajane said.

Natsu then wipes off some sweat from his forehead and Gray and Levy both gasp as they see the sweat heading to the map!

"Natsu!" Gray and Levy both yelled but the sweat has splashed onto the map.

"No!" Lucy cried.

"Natsu, you idiot!" Gray yelled angrily as he grabs Natsu by his collar.

"I'm so sorry! But it's really-"

"Quiet!" Erza shouted when she noticed something on the map. Natsu and Gray both stop what they are doing and turn to the map.

"What's going on?" Juvia asked.

Erza and Lucy widen their eyes in awe as they stare at the water stain. The stain reveals a second layer and additional images inside the map!

"It looks like there's another image inside the map itself!" Jellal said, noticing this as well.

"Guys, this isn't just an ordinary map. It has an additional map inside it." Erza said to everyone present in the coach.

"That additional map may show us the exact location of the Chalice!" Yukino said.

"The people who guard the Chalice thousands of years ago must have hid the exact location inside that layer to prevent grave robbers." Natsu said.

"But what should we do? We're not going to wet this entire map to reveal the exact location. We may damage it." Arcadios said.

Lucy rethinks about that the glyphs say. "When the sun rises, you will see the true light." She said to herself. She turns to the window and sees the sun shining brightly in the sky.

"Let's go outside." She said to everyone. Everybody got out of the coach and stand outside. Lucy then holds up the map in front of the sun and the sun rays reveal the exact location of the Chalice.

"I know where it is now." Lucy said. She turns to Erza and tells her the coordinates. Erza nods and quickly takes out a pen and a piece of paper and write them down. She then hands it to Darren.

"Alright." Darren smiled. "Let's head there."

"Let's not waste anymore time! Let's go!" Arcadios said. Everybody nod their heads and quickly head back into the bus. Everybody got back into their seats. Jellal was about to walk over to Arcadios but sees Eve sitting next to him.

"Don't worry Jellal. I'll guard Arcadios." Eve said. "You can sit wherever you want."

Jellal sighed and looks around the coach. He sees Erza sitting at the corner of the bus with no one sitting next to her. Jellal walks over to her. "Mind if I sit here?" He asked Erza.

Erza smiled at him. "Sure."

After Jellal sits down on his seat, Darren starts the coach and head their way to the location of the Chalice.

After ten minutes, Erza turns to Jellal and decides to talk to him.

"So, how did you become an archaeologist?" Erza asked Jellal.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked.

"I just want to know you better, that's all. Also, if we want this expedition to go well, we got to know and trust each other." Erza points out.

"Heh. Point taken." Jellal chuckled. "Well, you see…I'm the third son in the family. I had no sisters. All my siblings are brothers and both of them are very competitive. All my childhood, I wanted to make my parents proud and show them that I can be better than my older brothers. Some point in my life, I became interested in ancient history and archaeology. So I studied hard and eventually, I got a spot as a historian in a local university."

"Interesting." Erza smiled.

"Yeah. My youth wasn't very romantic. I'm actually a college dropout. After my brothers graduate from university, my parents got into some financial problems so they couldn't help me fund my college tuition fees. Because of that, I have no choice but to drop out and…" Jellal sighed sadly. "I'll forever never be the same level as my older brothers."

Erza felt sympathetic towards Jellal and said to him, "Hey, don't be disappointed. Doesn't mean you're a college dropout doesn't mean you're not perfect. At least you found what you love doing and because you followed what you love doing, you became a historian and that's a good accomplishment. I'm sure your parents are proud of you." She gave him a small smile on her face.

"Yeah…" Jellal sighed as he turns away from Erza, places his hands on the back of his head and lies back on his seat. "I wish."

* * *

A few hours later, they arrived at the Nile River and following the coordinates Lucy has written, they arrived at the exact location where the Chalice is buried. Darren stops the coach and everybody got off the coach. When they got off, they found nothing. Nothing but sand and the sandy hills in the distance.

"Are you sure you wrote the correct coordinates, Miss Heartfilia?" Arcadios asked Lucy.

"Yes, I strongly do." Lucy said.

"But where is it?" Eve asked.

"Guys, please don't jump to any conclusions that Lucy has made a mistake yet. Let's find some clues first." Erza said to everyone. Everyone nod their heads in agreement and walk around the area, hoping to find some clues that could help them lead to the burial site of the Chalice. Just a few seconds later, Levy accidentally tripped over something.

"Whoa!" Levy cried as she fell to the sandy ground.

"Levy!" Erza cried in concern as she and Lucy quickly go over to her. They grab her arms and pull her up.

"Are you alright?" Mirajane asked as she goes over to them.

"Yeah fine." Levy said and she wipes off the sand off her shirt and shorts. "I just tripped over something."

Mirajane looks down and sees a tiny pyramid-shaped rock on the ground. Everyone gathered around and looks down at it as well.

"Isn't this the tiniest pyramid on Earth?" Mirajane asked as she kneels down, still looking at the rock. Erza narrows her eyes.

"Guys…I think this is it. We are literally standing right above the burial site." Erza said to everyone.

"Really?" Jellal asked, placing his arms on the sides of his hip.

"Yes. The site where the Chalice is placed in…" Erza looks up. "It's buried right under us. And that rock is the tip of the pyramid."

Natsu, Gray and Gajeel turn to each other and smile. "Well then, let's start digging!" Gajeel said.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	4. Going Inside the Temple

**Sovereign: Hey guys! Surprised? Guess I'll be giving this story an update after all. I would like to thank Erza Scarlet Titania, michaluna, Black-Waltz and Lightmoon54 for reviewing. Thanks guys!**

_**Chapter 4: Going inside the Temple**_

For the next ten days, the expedition team worked non-stop to help dig up and uncover the burial site of the Chalice of Zeref. Natsu, Gray and Jellal managed to go back to Cairo and help hire an entire construction crew to help them with the digging.

Eventually, after ten straight days of digging non-stop, the expedition team finally uncovers the burial site's main entrance. Upon staring at the entrance, Erza and Jellal can both tell it's a temple and apparently after thousands of years, this forgotten temple has been completely buried beneath the sand, hiding the Chalice of many centuries, until now. The entrance was huge and made of thick cemented walls and there are two huge statues placed at each side of the entrance. Both of the statues' appearances have been corroded over the centuries but they are still standing tall.

"It looks beautiful, doesn't it?" Jellal asked Erza as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Sure is, Jellal." Erza smiled. Jellal then turns his head to the construction workers whom are all sitting on the ground.

"Well guys, your work is done. Your payments will be transferred to your accounts." Jellal said to them.

The workers cheered happily before getting up and walking their way to their pickup truck and drive their way back to Cairo.

Levy, Millianna and Mirajane then walk over to the two. "What should we do now?" Millianna asked.

"Well, now we'll just have to blow up the entrance." Erza said.

"Then that's our cue!" Gray smirked as he, Natsu and Gajeel walk over to the entrance, each of them carrying loads of dynamite.

"We would like you all to leave this area while we set them up." Gajeel said.

Erza, Jellal, Levy, Mirajane, Lucy, Yukino, Millianna, Juvia, Eve, Arcadios, Darren and Judith then stayed far away from the entrance while Gray, Natsu and Gajeel set up their dynamites on the entrance. Once they're done, the three quickly run away.

"Get ready for the fireworks!" Natsu shouted as the three run over to the others.

Thirty seconds later, there was a huge boom and the entrance to the temple was blown up, sending some debris flying into the air. When the smoke fades away, everyone sees a huge hole at where the entrance originally was.

"Great work guys!" Lucy said to Natsu and his team.

"Thanks." Natsu nods his head.

"Now the Chalice is ready to be uncovered!" Eve said.

"Awesome!" Millianna yelled, pumping her fists into the air.

"Judith and I shall stay here and keep an eye out while you guys go into the temple." Darren said to Erza and the others.

"Good luck and be careful." Judith added.

"Thank you." Lucy smiled and gave a nod to the two.

"Alright everybody, get your torch lights ready and stick together at all times. We don't know what could be inside." Arcadios said. Everybody quickly take out their torch lights and prepare themselves. Juvia is shaking a bit.

"You okay, Juvia?" Gray asked.

"Yeah well…Juvia is kinda afraid of the dark…" Juvia replied.

"It's okay Juvia. Pretend we are going inside an amusement park." Mirajane said. Everybody except Arcadios sweatdropped. "Okay, that sounds a bit stupid."

"Whatever." Yukino deadpanned as she rolls her eyes.

"Alright guys, stay close together." Arcadios said as everybody now cautiously walk into the temple. Upon entering the temple, Lucy shines her torch on the wall and sees some hieroglyphs printed on it.

"Guys, look." Lucy said to everyone. Everybody turn to Lucy and they all shine their torches on the hieroglyphs.

"What does it say?" Erza asked Lucy.

"It's a warning. It says _'Be prepared. A curse awaits you.'_" Lucy said.

Gajeel snorted and said, "Who the hell believes in curses?"

Arcadios turns to everyone. "What a cliché warning. Let's keep moving everyone." As everybody else leaves, Erza places her hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"C'mon, let's go." Erza said to her.

Lucy narrows her eyes. She looks uneasy. What if this temple does have a curse? But eventually, she turns to Erza and nods her head, "Alright." She said.

"Hey, relax Lucy." Erza assured with a smile. "Why would a mere temple be cursed?" With that, the two followed the others and continue walking deeper into the temple.

* * *

As the expedition team continues walking deeper into the temple, most of the members are starting to feel hot as they walk through the never-ending long corridors.

"Gee, these corridors sure are long…" Levy said as she uses her handkerchief to wipe off her sweat.

"Yeah, will we find the Chalice eventually?" Jellal asked, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

Erza looks and turns her head around as she shines her torchlight at the walls, seeing more hieroglyphs and pictures. One of the pictures she sees shows a huge group men doing with a ritual with the said Chalice placed in the middle of it all.

"By the looks of these pictures, we must be at a central chamber where the Egyptians worshipped Zeref. Isn't that right Lucy?" Erza asked.

"Sure is." Lucy nods her head, looking at the pictures as well.

"Well," Jellal spoke up. "I hope we can find the Cha-"

AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Everybody turn their heads to the front and see Natsu falling into a hole at the bottom of the floor! Fortunately, Natsu quickly holds onto the ledge before he could fall inside.

"Natsu!" Arcadios shouted as everybody quickly go to the front. Gray and Mirajane quickly grab Natsu's arms and pull him up.

"Are you alright Natsu?" Lucy asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Natsu said, placing his hand on his chest and breathing heavily.

"Is it just me or did Natsu just screamed like a girl?" Gray asked. Gajeel, Millianna, Yukino, Mirajane, Levy and Juvia all chuckled while Natsu turns to Gray and gave a dark glare.

"I'm gonna kill you for saying that." Natsu said through his gritted teeth.

"What?" Gray said to Natsu with a smirk as he shrugs.

"What's inside that hole anyway?" Mirajane asked, turning to the hole. Erza goes over and shines her torchlight at the hole. Everybody widen their eyes in horror as they see spears placed at the bottom.

"Oh my…" Lucy said in awe.

"That's it. Juvia's really scared now…" Juvia whimpered, shaking in fear.

"Gee, if Natsu really has fallen into that hole, he would be joining Zeref inside this temple." Gajeel said. Erza, Levy, Gray, Jellal and Eve gulp and nod their heads in agreement.

"Then from now on, everybody must be extra careful!" Arcadios said. "The traps inside this temple still activate even after a thousand years!"

"How are we going to get across now?" Milianna asked. Erza looks up and smiled.

"Guys, see that beam there?" She said to everyone. Everybody looks up and clearly see a beam above the hole. "I got an idea." Erza took out her bullwhip and swings it over to the beam. The whip wraps around the beam and Erza steps forward to the ledge. She then swings herself over to the other side of the hole and lands safely.

"Everybody, take turns." Erza said before she swings her whip back to the others. Jellal grabs the whip and swings himself over to the other side of the hole, joining Erza.

"Good thinking there, Erza." Jellal smiled at her.

"Thanks." Erza smiled back. Jellal turns to the others and swings the whip over to Juvia, who catches it.

"It's okay Juvia. Whatever you do, don't look down." Lucy said. Juvia, shaking uncontrollably, nods her head and closes her eyes. She then swings herself forward to Jellal and Erza, and at the same time, let out an ear-piercing scream.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!**

"When Juvia reaches the other side, Jellal and Erza quickly grab Juvia and pulls her over to them, letting her land safely on the other side. Juvia then fell to her knees and sighed heavily, relieved that she is still alive. Erza then swings the whip back to the others and Lucy catches it.

"That sure was the loudest scream I ever heard. Don't you agree?" Lucy asked the others, looking shell-shocked. Everybody else, whom are all looking shocked as well, slowly nod their heads.

"Next time, we should bring a long thick prank with us so that we wouldn't hear that again." Gray said.

* * *

After everybody made it to the other side of the hole, they all continue walking through the corridors. They all kept walking until eventually, they all found a huge pair of doors with more hieroglyphs and pictures on it.

Lucy looks at them. She widens her eyes and a huge smile appears on her face. "Amazing! This is it! The main chamber where the Egyptians worship Zeref! The Chalice must be inside!" However, when she takes a step back, she accidentally steps onto something and it sank.

"Whoa!" She said but Erza quickly catches her. Suddenly, the wall start shaking and everybody look around cautiously.

"What's going on?" Yukino yelled.

"Look!" Mirajane shouted and everybody turn their heads to the direction where she is pointing her torch at. A wall has opened up and several snakes come out and slither towards them!

"Snakes!" Gajeel shouted as everybody back away from them.

"Be careful! These are poisonous cobras!" Mirajane said to everyone.

"What should we do?" Levy asked.

"I know!" Natsu yelled as he quickly digs into his backpack and takes out a flare. He slams his flare onto the wall, causing it to light up. He tosses the flare over to the snakes and it's bright light causes the snakes to slither away in fear.

"Great thinking Natsu! Snakes are easily blinded by huge amounts of light!" Erza said to Natsu.

"Thanks again for your help Natsu." Lucy smiled at him.

"No problem." Natsu smirked at her as he scratches the back of his head.

"Now then, back to the doors." Jellal said. Everybody turn back to the doors and Gray, Arcadios, Gajeel and Jellal walk over to them. The four men use all of their strength to push the doors and they both open up.

Everybody got into the main chamber and widen their eyes in awe. There it is, at the center of the small room, was a coffin.

"This coffin…" Juvia muttered.

"Yes." Erza nods her head. "Definitely Zeref's coffin."

As everybody gather around the coffin, Millianna notice that there were several jars placed in front of it.

"Why would there be jars placed next to Zeref's coffin?" Millianna asked, arching an eyebrow as Levy goes over to her.

"Ah yes. You see Millianna, when a pharaoh was mummified, all his organs are removed and stored in these jars for the afterlife." Levy explained. "They pulled out their brain out through their nose and-"

"Okay Miss McGarden, stop." Millianna holds up her hand in front of her and covers her mouth. Her face is very green right now. "Oh God, I think the eggs and bacons I ate this morning are coming out."

"Don't throw up here, especially at a tomb!" Eve shouted at her.

"Guys, look! More hieroglyphs!" Lucy said, shining her torch on a wall. "The glyphs say that Zeref was a dark wizard who was jealous of his brother for being the next king of Egypt. He tries to use his Chalice, containing all of his dark magic to kill his brother and steal the throne for himself. His followers, whom are all dark magicians, followed him and storm the palace. However, in the end, their attempt was a failure as several of his followers were killed by the light magicians who guard the palace and Zeref was defeated and captured. As punishment for attempted murder of the King, his brother sentenced Zeref to death. Before Zeref was executed, he swore that he will one day rise again, have his revenge and take over all of Egypt."

"So the Egyptians who worship him and his Chalice were actually his followers who are all dark magicians." Jellal said.

"Exactly." Lucy nodded. "That's not all. After Zeref is dead, his coffin was placed right here in this temple and he is buried inside with his Chalice."

"So the Chalice…is inside his coffin?" Arcadios asked.

"Yes, Mr. Arcadios." Lucy said as she and Jellal turn to him.

"Arcadios, do you really want to do this?" Erza asked. Arcadios turned to him.

"Yes." He simply said.

"But you are about to open a coffin. You will be disturbing the dead!" Erza warned.

"Miss Scarlet, we have come this far to retrieve the Chalice and we can't stop now." Arcadios said. "This will be a remake in history!"

Erza turns to everybody else in the room, who all look uncomfortable as well. However, Arcadios is right. They have come this far now and it would be waste if they stop now. Erza turns to Arcadios and nods her head. "Very well."

"Good." Arcadios smiled. "Yukino!"

Yukino walks over to him and takes out a crowbar from her backpack. She hands it to Arcadios.

"Would you like to do the honors, Miss Scarlet?" Arcadios asked, offering Erza the crowbar.

Erza let out a sigh. "Yes." She said. She takes the crowbar and Lucy walks over to her.

"Erza, are you sure about this?" She asked, placing her hand on Erza's shoulder and giving her a concerned look.

"It's alright." Erza gave a small assuring smile to Lucy. She gently push Lucy's hand away and inserts the crowbar into the coffin. Erza then let out a yell as she uses all of her strength to open the coffin.

"Need help?" Jellal asked as he, Natsu and Mirajane walk over to her.

"Thanks." Erza smiled. The three hold onto the crowbar as well and everybody else watched.

"PUSH!" Erza shouted. The four yelled as they push the coffin harder. They kept using all of their strength to push open the coffin until eventually…the lid was opened. Gray, Gajeel, Juvia and Yukino step back as the coffin falls about the ground. Everybody then gather around the coffin and widen their eyes in awe.

"My God…" Jellal uttered. Inside the coffin was a mummified body and on top of it was the Chalice of Zeref.

"At last!" Erza said as she slowly picks up the Chalice. "The Chalice of Zeref…has finally been uncovered!"

"Good…" Arcadios smirked and immediately draws out a rifle from his backpack.

"What?" Mirajane widens her eyes in shock. Everybody else look shock as well.

"What the-" Erza stops when she sees Arcadios directly aiming his rifle at her face.

"Arcadios! What is the meaning of this?" Jellal shouted in horror.

"What's going on?" Eve added, looking horrified as well.

"Silence!" Arcadios yelled at Jellal and Eve. He turns back to Erza. "Hand over the Chalice to me, Miss Scarlet." Erza narrows her eyes and grits her teeth angrily.

"Damn you, Arcadios."

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Sovereign: They have finally retrieved but our main antagonist has been revealed! What's going to happen now? Stay tune and read and review!**


	5. Zeref

**Sovereign: Here it is! Another chapter! I would like to thank Erza Scarlet Titania, LuckyLifeSmile, Black-Waltz and Yasmin for reviewing!**

_**Chapter 5: Zeref**_

Erza, Jellal, Eve, Natsu, Lucy, Juvia, Gray, Millianna, Mirajane, Yukino, Levy and Gajeel all back away as Arcadios aims his rifle at them while holding the Chalice in his other hand.

"Mr. Arcadios, why are you doing this?" Eve asked in horror.

"Heh, you think I'll let you guys have the credit in finding the Chalice as well? I will bring this back to England by my own and have all the credit and money in the discovery of this historic artifact myself." Arcadios smirked evilly.

"You really are a bastard, Arcadios." Jellal said, gritting his teeth angrily.

"What are you going to do with us? Kill us?" Erza asked.

"Heh, that would be too anti-climatic, Miss Scarlet. How about I bury all of you alive with Zeref?" Arcadios said.

"You wouldn't!" Lucy yelled.

"Say goodbye." Arcadios smiled evilly as he walks his way towards the entrance of the room. However, before he could step outside, all the torches in the room went out and everything went dark all of the sudden!

"WHAT?!" Arcadios yelled.

"I can't see!" Juvia screamed.

Yukino tries to turn on her torch light but she couldn't. "The torch light's not working!" She yelled. Everybody try to turn on their own torch lights but also couldn't get it to activate.

Then, everybody present in the room could feel a strong gust of wind. However, because nobody can see a thing in the darkness, nobody knows where the wind came from.

"Where's the wind coming from?" Natsu asked.

"I have no idea!" Millianna shouted.

A few more seconds later, all the torches in the room are lit up with fire again and everybody could see again. When Erza regains her vision, she could see Arcadios rubbing his eyes, trying to gain his vision again. Erza quickly could this chance to run up to him and punch him across his face, causing him to drop both his rifle and the Chalice.

Erza quickly grabs hold of the Chalice. Arcadios tries to get back up but Gajeel and Gray quickly run over to him and pin him on the ground.

"You're not going anywhere, traitor!" Gajeel growled.

Levy quickly kick Arcadios' rifle away, preventing him from getting it back. "We won't let you get away Arcadios!" Levy said.

"The Chalice is secured." Erza said as she holds up the Chalice. Jellal walks over to her and Arcadios.

"I can't believe Eve and I trusted you." Jellal said, glaring at Arcadios.

"Hahahaha!" Arcadios laughed. "Only a failure like you will fall for my trap Jella-OW!" He yelled in pain when Gray punches him in the face.

"Shut up traitor!" Gray shouted. Suddenly, both Lucy and Juvia screamed in horror.

"Lucy! Juvia! What's wrong?" Erza asked as everybody quickly turn their heads to them.

"Look!" Lucy said as she points at the coffin. Erza, Jellal, Eve, Natsu and Mirajane look into the coffin and gasped in horror. The mummified body of Zeref has disappeared!

"The body…" Natsu uttered.

"It's gone!" Mirajane cried.

"Do you think…" Juvia said, shaking in fear. "Zeref has…REAWAKENED?!" She then grabs her head and fell to her knees. "I don't want to be here anymore! I want to get out of here!"

"Juvia!" Millianna said as she goes over to her and wraps her arms around her body to comfort her. "Please! Calm down!"

"Do you think that gust of wind we felt earlier is…"Jellal gulped. "Zeref?"

"I don't know." Erza narrows her eyes, breathing heavily. "But we are definitely not going to stay here to find out. Come! Let's get out of here and rejoin Darren and Judith. And then, we shall turn Arcadios to the Egyptian police."

* * *

After everybody left the temple and rejoin Darren and Judith, Erza told them that they have retrieved the Chalice and about what happened and why they restrained Arcadios. Both Darren and Judith understood the situation and quickly send them all back to Cairo. By the time they arrived at Cairo, night has fallen and a thunderstorm is happening. It's now raining heavily and everybody in the streets quickly find shelter.

When they arrived at the hotel, everyone quickly gathered up in Erza's room while Erza, Jellal , Eve and Gajeel are with Arcadios in his room.

"Damn you Erza Scarlet!" Arcadios shouted. He is sitting inside the room's small storage room with his hands tied with ropes and behind his body and his legs and ankles tied together in ropes as well. "I would have got away with the Chalice in my hand if it wasn't for you! I never should have agree to bring you and Miss McGarden on this expedition! Mark my words, this will be the last mistake I'll-"

Before he could continue, Gajeel closes the door shut.

"Sheesh, he sure talks a lot." Gajeel said, folding his arms.

"Let's keep him in there until the authorities arrive here tomorrow morning." Erza said to him.

"I'll stay here and guard him. You guys join the others." Eve said to them.

"Okay. Don't ever let your eyes off of him." Jellal said to him as he pats Eve's shoulder. Eve nods his head and Jella, Erza and Gajeel both leave the room.

The three then enter Erza's room where the others are sitting around with the Chalice of Zeref placed in the middle.

"I still can't believe you guys actually retrieve the Chalice successfully." Darren said to everyone present in the room.

"However, we may have lifted a curse as well." Lucy said uneasily. The others, especially Juvia, shudder as well.

"We never thought taking the Chalice from Zeref's coffin would unleashed Zeref himself as well." Levy said, narrowing her eyes.

"We must now be extra cautious." Erza warned everyone.

* * *

Eve glares at the door of the room where Arcadios is kept as he sits on his bed.

"Eve! Weren't you one of my most loyal assistants? Release me and help me get out of here!" Arcadios shouted from inside.

"Not anymore Arcadios." Eve replied. "Besides, why should I trust a man who tried to kill us back at the temple?"

Suddenly, the lights start flickering. Eve is alarmed by this and looks around the room.

"What's going on?" He asked himself. Suddenly, the room door opens by itself! Eve turns to the door and gasped. He sees a silhouette walking towards me.

"Who are you?" Eve shouted as he stands up from the bed. The silhouette didn't reply and reach his hands out for Eve. What follows was an ear-piercing scream made by the poor victim.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Back at Erza's room, everybody looks around and panicked as the lights continue to flicker non-stop.

"What's going on?!" Judith cried in fear.

"IT'S ZEREF!" Juvia shouted as she quickly hugs Levy tightly.

"Juvia! You're…crashing me!" Levy struggled to say.

After a while, the lights went back to normal. Everybody sighs in relief, then turn to Erza and Jellal. They all widen their eyes as they see Erza and Jellal hugging each other protectively. Erza and Jellal both open their eyes and stare at each other. Immediately, the two blushed ferociously and quickly break the hug and turn away from each other.

Erza turns to the others and glares at them. "Don't get any funny ideas!" She shouted.

Suddenly, everybody looks up when the hotel manager's voice spoke up. His voice can be heard throughout the entire hotel.

'_Ladies and gentlemen. Our staff has activated the hotel's emergency power supply. We have sent our technicians to fix the problem that has occurred earlier. Everyone please remain calm as we are working to fix the problem. We apologize for any inconvenience caused. Thank you.'_

"Oh no…" Jelall muttered, widening his eyes in horror.

"What's wrong?" Erza asked, turning to him.

"Eve!"

* * *

Everybody quickly break into Arcadios's room and find Eve lying motionlessly on the bed. They all widen their eyes in horror to see a huge wound on Eve's stomach.

"Eve!" Jellal cried as he and everyone else run up to him. Jellal kneels down and grabs Eve's wrist. "Eve! Wake up!"

"Eve has fallen to Zeref…" Yukino muttered. Eve groaned in pain and turns his head to him.

"Guys?" Eve moaned.

"Hang in there Eve!" Erza yelled at him.

"Yes! Hang in there!" Mirajane kneels down to him as well. She turns to the others. "Somebody! Go to my room and grab my medkit! The others go down and get help!"

"No guys…I…I can't make it…but guys…it's been a pleasure…being part…of this…" Eve then closes his eyes and his head slumps to the side.

"EVE! EVE!" Jellal yelled in horror. He couldn't believe it. His closest friend is dead. Erza turns her head away in sadness and so does the others.

"Oh God…" Lucy sobbed as she covers her mouth and let her tears roll freely. Judith felt like crying too and Darren embraced her to comfort her.

Juvia sobbed violently as well and Gray embraces her. "It's hopeless…we are all going to die!" She cried.

"No!" Erza yelled at her. Juvia turns to her and sees that Erza is trying to fight her hot tears. "We are not going to die! We will not share the same fate as Eve!"

"Guys!" Natsu shouted. Everybody turn to him. Natsu gestures to the storage room. The door has been left opened. "Arcadios is gone…"

Jellal breathed heavily and closes his eyes. "Damn Arcadios…damn Zeref…damn EVERYTHING!"

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the hotel, Arcadios, with his wrists, legs and ankle free from the ropes, walks quickly through the heavy rain while wearing a trench coat and holding an umbrella. He plans to run away from Erza and the others before the authorities arrive the next morning. And he must leave the country fast before the authorities organize a manhunt on him.

"Damn those bastards. Just you wait, Miss Scarlet. I will have my revenge…" Arcadios muttered under his breath.

Suddenly, the thunder claps, causing Arcadios to jump.

"It sure is a heavy rain…" He said as he looks around. He then turns his head back straight and suddenly, he finds himself facing a silhouette. This causes Arcadios to yell and jump in shock while another thunder claps.

"Who are you?" He asked. The person steps outside the darkness, revealing himself to be a man with black hair, black eyes and dressed in black and white robes and sandals and has a dull expression on his face.

"Where…where is my Chalice…" The man asked Arcadios in a dull voice.

"Chalice?" Arcadios widens his eyes and gasped. "No…could it be…"

"Where is it?" The man asked again.

"Are you…Zeref?" Arcadios asked, shaking in fear.

Zeref lost his patience and narrows his eyes angrily. "WHERE IS IT?!" He bellowed.

"No…stay away from me!" Arcadios pleaded as he drops his umbrella and backs away from Zeref. But it was too late for mercy as Zeref plunges towards Arcadios and what follows was an ear-piercing scream that rang throughout the streets.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Sovereign: Oh no! Zeref has reawakened! Eve and Arcadios are dead! What will the others do now? Stay tune and read and review!**


	6. Fighting the Curse

**Sovereign: I would like to thank Erza Scarlet Titania, Nightshadowmidnight, LuckyLifeSmile and Black-Waltz for reviewing. Thanks guys!**

_**Chapter 6: Fighting the Curse**_

Everybody went back to Erza's room and Lucy turns on the television. Everybody widen their eyes to see the television showing a news report that is happening just outside their hotel.

"_This report just came in. Authorities and hotel staff members have discovered a body of a dead man laying at the hotel's carpark. Authorities say that his stomach has been disemboweled and are still finding out the cause of his death. The body is identified to be Dr. Arcadios, a professor from Oxford University in England."_

"Arcadios is dead as well…" Lucy muttered.

"This is serious. We can't let Zeref continue to roam around Cairo!" Mirajane said.

"But what can we do?" Yukino asked.

"Let's go back to the temple." Erza said, narrowing her eyes. Everybody turn their heads to her. "We are the ones who lift this curse and resurrect him so we have to go back to the temple and face Zeref ourselves."

"Or suffer the same fate as Eve and Arcadios." Jellal added.

Erza turns to everybody in the room. "Anybody who is brave enough to fight Zeref shall come along with me." She said.

"I'm in." Jellal said immediately.

"Me too. For the sake of everyone." Lucy said, nodding her head.

"So do I. Let's put an end to Zeref." Levy said.

"Count us in!" Natsu said without any fear as he points his thumb to himself. Gray and Gajeel nod their heads as well.

"Me too." Mirajane said.

"I'm in." Millianna said.

"I'm in." Yukino said as well.

"We're in." Darren and Judtih both said in unison, holding hands together. This now leaves Juvia. Everybody turn their heads to Juvia who is sitting at the corner of the room, looking timid.

Erza sighed and said to Juvia in a comforting tone, "Juvia, I know you are scared and you're not brave as us but we really do need all the help we can get. You are our navigator, we need to navigate through the temple."

"And we don't stop Zeref…" Jellal paused for a moment. "All of us, including our loved ones, will perish."

Juvia closes her eyes and let out a sigh. "Yes guys, Juvia isn't brave." But then, she curls her hands into fists and gave everybody a determined frown. "But Juvia doesn't want any of her friends to die. Juvia shall join too!"

* * *

Darren and Judith drive their coach and brought everybody back to Zeref's temple. It is now 1.30 in the morning and by now, everybody should be fast asleep. But not Erza and her companions for they have a curse to stop before it's too late.

Everybody got out their flashlights and turn them on as they enter the temple and this time, Darren and Judith is joining in as well. Lucy takes out the Chalice from her backpack and turns to Erza and gave her a nod. Erza goes into the temple first and everybody else follows her from behind.

"So…if we hand the Chalice back to Zeref, everything will be back to normal right?" Gray asked.

"Don't think the curse will break that easily, Gray." Levy said to him.

"You think a person like Zeref will let us off easily?" Natsu added.

Gray sighed. "Right."

Everybody continued walking down the hallway of the temple. To everybody's discomfort however, the hallway doesn't look familiar to the last time they were here at the temple. Everybody stop when they reach a T-junction.

"Is it just me or…does the hallways look…_different_?" Mirajane said to everyone.

"Not sure Mira. I'm sure we've been re-tracing our steps…the hieroglyphs, the booby-traps…" Erza said.

"Is it this way?" Natsu asked, pointing at the left.

"Or that way?" Gajeel asked, pointing at the right. Suddenly, the door at the right side starts to open up by itself.

"What's happening?" Jellal yelled. The door opens up and to everyone's horror; several mummified corpses are walking toward them!

"Mummies!" Juvia shouted as everybody immediately draw out their guns. Darren and Judith both step forward.

"Guys, what are you doing?" Erza asked the couple.

"Judith and I will hold them off." Darren said, turning to them as he arms himself with his M-16 rifle.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." Judith said while giving an assuring smile to them. "My husband is an ex-soldier and I'm an ex-policewoman."

Erza remained silent for a moment before giving the two a nod. "Alright, please be careful." She said.

Darren and Judith both turn to the mummies. "You ready, Darren?" Judith asked, arming herself with a Magnum pistol.

"Yeah." Darren smirked. "Come and get us you freaks!" Both him and Judith then let out a yell as they charge towards the mummies and shoot them all down. Everybody watched in awe as the two run into the room and continue their shooting.

"Please be alright, guys." Lucy said.

"Come on! Let's keep moving!" Erza yelled to everybody as she turns around.

"This way!" Jellal shouted as everybody follow him to the left side.

* * *

Everybody kept walking down the hallway until at last; they returned to the main chamber where Zeref was originally buried at.

"Here it is! The main chamber! We're here!" Erza said in relief.

"Zeref will definitely be inside." Milianna pointed out.

"Then we must prepare ourselves." Lucy said, narrowing her eyes.

Jellal turns to Erza and said to her, "Erza, we may die inside there. I'm not sure if anyone of us will get out of here alive."

Erza frowned deeply at him. "I know Jellal. I know."

"Erza…if one of us were to be killed by Zeref…" Jellal let out a sigh first before he wraps his arms around Erza. Erza looks surprised for a moment before softening her eyes and wraps her arms around Jellal.

"Everything will be fine, as long as we look out for each other." Erza whispered into Jellal's ear.

Jellal nodded his head before pulling himself away from Erza. Erza turns to the others. "Is everybody else ready?"

Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Levy, Yukino, Juvia, Mirajane and Milianna look at each other for a moment before they all turn to Erza and nod their heads.

"Then let's do this." Erza said as she holds up her rifle. Everybody enters the room and they all walk in cautiously. Everybody arm themselves with their guns while Lucy held onto the Chalice tightly in her other hand.

"Come on out Zeref! We know you are here!" Jellal shouted.

However, there was only silence.

"Come on out coward!" Natsu shouted.

"You want it?" Lucy yelled as she holds up the Chalice. "Come get it!"

Suddenly, everybody turn their heads to the front and see the wall turning around. When it finished making a 180 degree turn, Zeref reveals himself to everybody.

"Zeref…" Juvia uttered.

"Go on Lucy, hand him the Chalice." Erza said to Lucy. Lucy calmly nods her head and steps forward.

"Zeref, I am offering you your Chalice back…" Lucy said, holding up the Chalice. "But promise us that when you get back your prized possession, you will leave the world of the living alone."

In response, Zeref narrows his eyes and smirks evilly.

"At long last…" He said. He holds up his left hand and dark magic flows around it.

"What the?" Lucy said, widening her eyes as she watched the Chalice in her hand turning black. The Chalice then disappears from Lucy's hand and appears in front of Zeref. He then takes the Chalice and holds it up triumphantly, laughing evilly.

"Ack Yuh Ickis Abkarh Shujpah!" Zeref chanted.

**(Translation: By the power of a thousand suns!)**

"What is he saying?" Erza asked Lucy.

"By the power of a thousands suns." Lucy said to her.

"What does that mean?" Levy asked.

Zeref's chalice glows brightly and suddenly, a beam of dark magic hits Erza in her chest. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Erza let out a scream as she felt her body and soul being possessed.

"Erza!" Lucy and Levy both scream.

"ERZA! NO!" Jellal shouted in horror.

Then, the beam disappears and Erza fell to the ground with her eyes closed.

"Erza!" Jellal shouted as he ruins over to Erza and gently picks her up from the ground. "Erza! Erza, wake up!" He cried as he shakes her body.

A few seconds later, Erza slowly opens her eyes and looks around. "What happened?" She asked.

"Erza! Thank god you're alright." Jellal said, smiling in relief.

"The magic of Zeref's chalice hit you." Lucy said.

"But why didn't it kill her?" Mirajane asked Lucy. Everybody present in the room turn back to Zeref when he starts chanting again.

"Nohika Gharibu Dhakka Fana Nukopala!" Zeref yelled as his eyes are glowing crimson.

**(Translation: Now, rise my minions!)**

Suddenly, skeletons rose up from the ground and they all growl ferociously at the group.

"He used Erza's human spirit to revive his fallen followers!" Lucy shouted.

"Erza grits her teeth as Jellal helps her stand up. "Everybody…" She holds up her rifle.

"Let's give them hell!"

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Sovereign: Cliffhanger! Haha, I'm evil, aren't I? Anyways, the next chapter shall be the final battle between Erza and Zeref! Her companions and his followers! Are you guys getting excited? XD Stay tune and read and review!**


	7. Battle With Zeref

**Sovereign: What? Two weeks have passed? So soon? *Sigh* I guess I should break that cliffhanger from the last chapter now. Let's continue then. XD**

**I would like to thank Guest, Gina-chan21 and Erza Scarlet Titania for reviewing. Thanks guys!**

_**Chapter 7: Battle With Zeref**_

"Muklapa!" Zeref shouted to his minions.

**(Translation: Attack!)**

"SHOOT!" Levy yelled and she, Erza, Jellal, Lucy, Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, Juvia, Yukino, Mirajane and Millianna immediately fire their guns at the skeletons. About 20 skeletons quickly fall to the ground but many more are coming out from the ground.

"Damn! They just keep coming!" Jellal yelled, continue firing at the pursuing skeletons with his rifle.

As everybody else continue firing their guns at the skeletons, one skeleton runs over to Erza and is about to swing his sword at her.

"Erza!" Jellal quickly takes out his machete, steps in front of Erza and swings it at the skeleton, decapitating his skull.

"Thanks Jellal!" Erza said before she continues shooting at Zeref's minions with her rifle.

Natsu continues firing until his pistol runs out of ammunition. He looks up and sees three skeletons taking this opportunity to run over and attack him. Natsu however smirks as he now draws out a shotgun.

"Lock and load!" Natsu shouted before he fires a huge blast with his shotgun, taking out all three of them.

When Mirajane's rifle ran out of ammo, she quickly takes out another clip. She turns to Lucy who is next to her. "Lucy, Zeref's minions wouldn't stop coming! If this keeps up, we will run out of ammo and we will all die! What should we do?"

Lucy turns her head to Mirajane for a while. "I don't know. I…"

"Lucy!" Levy shouted. Lucy turns back to the front and sees a skeleton swings his sword at her. He managed to knock her out with the hilt of his sword and Lucy falls to the ground.

"Lucy!" Milianna shouted. She growls angrily at the skeleton who knocked her out and fires her pistol at him, taking him out.

"Lucy! Get up!" Erza shouted while firing at the minions.

Lucy groans as she slowly gets up. When she regains her vision, she finds herself staring at the side of Zeref's coffin. She widens her eyes. She could see something behind the dust! She wipes off the dust from the side of Zeref's coffin, revealing more hireoglpyhs. Lucy scans the hieroglyphs with her eyes and after she finished reading, she gasped.

"Guys!" Lucy yelled, turning to Erza and Jellal. "Continue firing at them! I have a plan!"

Erza and Jellal nod their heads. "I hope this plan you suddenly come up with works!" Jellal said. He and Erza turn back to the minions and continue firing.

Lucy turns back to the coffin and start reading the hieroglyphs.

"Kuyio Puckha Sabar Paz Werthulas Mineos Sapa Babaru Haruka…"

"What is Lucy-san saying?" Juvia asked Gray.

"I don't know. But we have to keep shooting!" Gray replied. He and Juvia turn back to the minions and continue shooting. Unfortunately, both of them, Levy, Gajeel, Yukino and Mirajane are down to their last ammo clip. Even Natsu is running out of shotgun shells.

"Guys, I'm onto my last clip." Millianna said as she reloads her pistol.

"And I'm running out of shells!" Natsu said, firing another huge blast at four skeletons.

"Optuk Lapu Ghaniku Yabelede Maketusha!" Lucy finished reading the hieroglyphs and suddenly, in a few seconds, all of Zeref's skeletons' bones were dismantled and they all fall to the ground dismembered. Zeref's minions are defeated!

Everyone widen their eyes and lower their guns in awe.

"What did you do?" Gajeel asked Lucy. Lucy turns to Gajeel and smirked.

"I was reading a line of hieroglyphs that weakened Zeref and his minions" Lucy said.

Erza looks at the side of the coffin. "Interesting. The temple guards must have wrote those hieroglyphs on the side of Zeref's coffin if he were to ever be reawakened." She said.

Everybody turn back to the front when they heard screams. It came from Zeref. Everybody watched as Zeref falls to his knees and clutching the sides of his head, screaming in pain.

"Hamma! Muribu Fana!"

"What did he say?" Jellal yelled.

"He say that he has lost his powers! He's now immune!" Lucy replied.

"Let's take him out!" Erza yelled and she aims her rifle at Zeref. Everybody hold up their guns and aim at Zeref as well and they all fire their remaining ammunition at Zeref. Zeref scream in pain and agony as his body is now filled with bullet wounds.

Eventually, everybody finished shooting all of their bullets and they lower their guns. They watched as Zeref rolls his eyes back and his body slumps to the ground.

The dark wizard Zeref is now dead.

"It's over…" Erza muttered. Everybody sighed in relief. Jellal goes over to Erza and embraces her.

"Thank God, we did it." He whispered into Erza's ear. ERza smiled and hugs him back.

"Everything is over now Jellal." She said back to him.

"It is done." Mirajane smiled as she nods her head.

"And we have what we came for." Lucy said, walking over to the Chalice which Zeref has dropped. She picks up the Chalice and raises it into the air triumphantly. "The Chalice of Zeref!"

Soon, everybody in the room erupt with cheers.

* * *

Half an hour later, everybody got out of the temple safely. As they step out, their eyes squint as the sun shines brightly above them.

"It's morning! The sun is up!" Erza said to everyone.

"It's good to see the sunlight again!" Juvia said happily.

"Hello guys!"

Everybody turn to the front and widen their eyes in surprise. Standing before them were Darren and Judith, both completely unharmed and smiling at all of them.

"Darren! Judith!" Lucy shouted happily.

"I thought you guys were dead." Natsu added.

"We thought we might." Judith said before she wraps her arm around Darren. "But Darren and I managed to hold back the corpses until suddenly, they all vanished."

"They all turn into dust, going back to where they came from." Darren smirked, hugging his wife back. He notices the Chalice in Lucy's hand. "I see you guys managed to keep the Chalice. Looks like our journey isn't in vain!"

"Yup, our mission is a success." Erza smiled, nodding her head. "And Zeref…he's defeated…for good."

* * *

Everyone returned back to the hotel and that night, everybody had a celebration dinner at the restaurant. There were lots of food and drinks. Everybody fill their glasses with wine and they all stood up, holding their drinks.

"To us and the Chalice!" Erza announced.

"Yeah!" Everybody else cheered as they all cling their glasses together. After everybody drink up their wine, they all sit back down and start eating the food on the table.

"I sure can't wait for tomorrow!" Levy said as she picks up a sausage with her fork.

"Yeah! I love to see everyone's reactions when we reveal the Chalice to the public!" Lucy added before placing a piece of fish onto her bowl of rice.

"So, what is everybody going to do when we part ways?" Jellal asked everyone.

"Well, Gajeel, Gray and I are going back to our old jobs as demolition experts." Natsu said.

"And Juvia now has a date with Gray." Juvia smiled.

"What?" Everyone said surprised.

"What? What's wrong with Gray?" Juvia asked.

"Yeah. What's wrong with me?" Gray chuckled. Everybody just laughed.

"I'll be going back to my hospital and continue my job as a doctor. It's been fun going through this expedition with you guys." Mirajane smiled.

"I'll be going back to the workshop and continue my job as an engineer and mechanic." Millianna said. "Hope you guys will come to my workshop some time."

"And since Arcadios isn't around anymore, I will retire my job as his radio operator and join Millianna, working as a mechanic as well." Yukino said.

"It's good to finally have a partner working alongside me." Millianna said, smirking at Yukino. Yukino smiles back at her.

"And after this whole experience my wife and I had, I finally gain new confidence in my life and decided to return back to my home in Michigan." Darren said.

"And I'm coming with you." Judith smiled, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Judith, America is a fun place. I'm sure you'll love it." Darren said, looking down and smiling at her.

"What about you Jellal?" Erza asked, turning to Jellal. Jellal took a sip of his wine, before placing the glass down on the table. He turns to her.

"Erza, I've decided to join you, Lucy and Levy and work in your museum. I would like to work with you." He smiled at her. "And know more about you."

"Erza smiled back. "You are always welcome to join us."

"Great! Another person working in my museum!" Lucy smiled, clapping her hands happily.

"Let's continue eating guys!" Natsu yelled and everyone goes back to what they were eating on the table.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Sovereign: And that's the end of the chapter. And unfortunately, the next chapter will be the last chapter/epilogue. Stay tune for it and read and review!**


	8. The End of An Adventure

**Sovereign: This is it guys. The final chapter of this story. Enjoy!**

**And I would like to thank Nightshadowmidnight, Guest, stupidBishie and Erza Scarlet Titania for reviewing! Thanks guys!**

_**Epilogue: The End of an Adventure**_

Next morning, at the airport, Lucy, Levy, Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Juvia, Mirajane, Yukino and Milianna have all boarded into the plane. Erza and Jellal are still at the bottom standing in front of Darren and Judith.

"This is goodbye, huh?" Darren asked.

"I'm sure this won't be the last time we will see each other." Erza assured with a smile.

"After all Darren, another adventure is always round the corner." Jellal said, smiling at Darren. Darren smiled back and nods his head. Erza then gave Darren a farewell hug.

"Until we meet again." Erza said before pulling away from her hug. She and Jellal then pick up their luggages and Darren and Judith waved goodbye to them as they turn around.

"Now then, I believe our own new adventure is about to begin." Jellal said to Erza. Erza chuckled, knowing what he meant.

The two then walk up the stairs and board into the plane where they see everybody seated.

"Let's go home everybody!" Erza said to them. Everybody cheered as Jellal goes into the cockpit and start the plane, ready to go back home to England.

* * *

Upon returning home to England, Erza, Lucy, Levy and Jellal return back to the Heartfilia Museum with the Chalice in their possession. Over the next few days, Lucy and Levy made several advertisements regarding the museum's newest attraction while Erza is helping Jellal to get use to his new workplace. When the advertisements are done, all four of them made several changes to their museum and work together to build a new area dedicated to the Chalice of Zeref.

As Erza helps Jellal with his new surroundings, they began to know and interact with each other even more. She knows that Jellal is still sorrowful over Eve's death so she lets Jellal interact with Lucy and Levy as well, allowing him to gain new companions whom he will be working along with for a long time.

Jellal has officially become a new addition to the Heartfilia Museum and Erza knows he will have a great time working alongside her, Lucy and Levy.

A week later, it was the day which the Heartfilia Museum will reveal their newest attraction. A museum record-breaking attendance of three hundred and fifty visitors arrived to the building, some of them working for the press.

The visitors stood in front of a stage with the Chalice placed in the middle of it, covered in a blanket. Then, Erza, Lucy, Levy, Jellal and the entire expedition team entered the stage, immediately causing anxiety and excitement among the visitors.

"Hello everybody." Lucy said to the visitors through her microphone. "My name is Lucy Heartfilia, owner of the Heartfilia Museum and I would like to thank all of you for coming here to see our newest attraction, the Chalice of Zeref!" Levy removes the blanket, revealing the Chalice to everyone present in the museum. The visitors and the press were amazed by the sight of the artifact.

"Before we move onto our demonstration, let us introduce the brave people to travel alongside me and my friends in finding this amazing artifact." Lucy said. She then gestures to Erza, Levy, Jellal, Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, Juvia, Mirajane, Yukino and Milianna. All of them either bow or wave their hands at the visitors. The visitors cheered and clap their hands to congratulate the entire group for their bravery in finding the Chalice.

Lucy then speaks through her microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, they are Erza Scarlet, Levy McGarden, Jellal Fernandes, Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox, Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockser, Mirajane Strauss, Yukino Aguria and Milianna!" Everyone cheered louder.

"But let us take a minute of silence to honor the memory of Eve Tearm, a brave adventurer and a good friend who sadly lost his life during our adventure." Lucy said grimly. The entire group and all the visitors then bow their heads and close their eyes in silence.

A minute later, everybody open their eyes and lift up their heads. Lucy then said to everyone, "Any questions?"

"Yes." One reporter said, raising her hand. "Is it true that two of your travelers died due to a curse being unleashed when the chalice was uncovered?"

"Yes." Erza replied. "It is true that an ancient curse was unleashed when we discovered the Chalice of Zeref. But thankfully, we managed to defeat the curse with this." Erza then holds up a photo of the hieroglyphs printed on the side of Zeref's coffin.

"We also managed to collect the jars of Zeref's organs back with us." Jellal said as he gestures to the jars behind them.

"And during our journey, we also discovered that Zeref was a dark wizard who fought against his brother for the throne due to his jealousy but in the end, he and his followers fail and was sentenced to death." Natsu added.

"And during our expedition, we learn the importance of teamwork and friendship." Erza said. She turns to Jellal who smiles at her. "And eventually, we have all created an important bond with each other."

"Thank you for attending our demonstration and be sure to visit our new Egyptian exhibit hall which will open this Thursday." Lucy said. "You may now take pictures." The press immediately took photos of the entire group and the Chalice.

* * *

**_Friday…_**

"That was a great show last week, huh?" Erza asked Lucy and Levy while they all sat at their work stations.

"Yup, we've discovered so much during our travels and face many dangers." Levy smiled.

"It truly was a spectacular adventure." Lucy said, nodding her head in agreement.

"Lucy, I'm sure your parents would be very proud of you for what you did back at Egypt." Erza said to Lucy with a smile.

"Yeah." Lucy sighed happily." I'm sure they would."

"Hello everyone." Jellal said as he enters the room while holding something behind him.

"Hi Jellal!" Levy and Lucy greeted.

"Come on Jellal, I know you are hiding something behind you. What is it?" Erza smirked, holding her arms.

Jellal walks over to Erza, revealing to her a bouquet of roses. In the bouquet was a card that says 'Thank you Erza'.

"These are for you." Jellal said while smiling at Erza.

"Awww you shouldn't have." Erza chuckled as she takes the bouquet from Jellal.

"Erza, I believe this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship with each other huh?" Jellal asked.

Erza smirked at him. "Yup, sure is." She then gets up from her desk, walks over to Jellal and the two gave each other a kiss in the lips.

"Geez, at least get a room." Levy said, rolling her eyes while Lucy simply laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile, a curator was escorting a group of tourists over to the newly opened Egyptian exhibit hall. The tourists gathered around the Chalice which was placed on a pedestal and is guarded by small metal fences.

"Here we have ladies and gentlemen, is our newest attraction, the Chalice of Zeref." The curator said to the tourists.

With tourists coming into the museum everyday to see the Chalice of Zeref, the Heartfilia museum will continue to operate for years to come.

**THE END**

**Sovereign: And that was the end of the story guys!**

**Erza, Jellal, Lucy, Levy, Nastu, Gray, Gajeel, Juvia, Mirajane, Milianna, Yukino, Darren, Judith and Eve: HOORAY!**

**Sovereign: First of all, I would like to apologise that this story is kinda short but it's mainly because I lost interest in writing this story and that I have other projects I'm planning to publish after this and continue writing the Demon Prince. But still, I hope you all enjoyed the final chapter and the story overall. :D**

**Erza: So what are these new projects you are talking about Darren?**

**Darren: Well, here's one new project I'm planning to publish. I know it's been a year since the last installment but…I'm planning to write **_**Zombie Paradise 3**_**. And here's the info:**

_Title: Zombie Paradise 3_

_Genre: Drama/Adventure/Horror_

_Category: Guilty Crown_

_Summary: It's been a year since the events that happened in Stellar Island. Shu Ouma is still trying to recover from his depression over his father's death. His mother Haruka decided to take her son on a vacation to Hiroshi Island in the Okinawa Prefecture to help cheer him up. Also at the island were seven other individuals named Inori Yuzuriha (A singer who plans in quitting her music career), Gai Tsutsugami (An ex-police officer who was expelled after assaulting his fellow officers), Tsumugi (A full-time island resort employee and professional hacker), Ayase Shinomiya (A suicidal disabled girl), Daryl Yan (An escaped convict who fled Hong Kong), Souta Tamadate (An amateur filmmaker who dreams of making his own film) and Hare Menjou (A high school student who failed her final exams and goes on a vacation, hoping to cheer up)._

_Unfortunately, a peaceful vacation turns into a horrific battle for survival when a bio-terrorist named Shuichiro Keido breaks into the resort and unleashes his own virus called the Apocalypse virus, turning everyone in the resort into mindless cannibals. Keido demands the US, Japanese and Russian governments to withdraw their armies from his military-occupied nation and free his leader or he will spread the virus to the entire world. _

_Now Shu, Haruka, Inori, Gai, Tsumugi, Ayase, Daryl, Souta and Hare must work together to stay alive, escape the island and stop Keido's plans from infecting the rest of Japan and the world…_

**Sovereign: Yes guys, this story will be a Guilty Crown fanfic because I would like to try out the Guilty Crown category and see if I can get some attraction there. Heh.**

**Well…I guess that's all for now guys. And remember…another adventure is always around the corner.**

**Erza, Jellal, Lucy, Levy, Nastu, Gray, Gajeel, Juvia, Mirajane, Milianna, Yukino, Darren, Judith and Eve: READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
